I Once Loved You, But Can I Love You Again
by AlyssaMarie4Eva
Summary: Jasper goes MIA. Bella gets pity from his family. she hates it and leaves. what happens when Camellia finds her and wants her to join her army against Maria? but then what happens over two hundred years later in a small town? ADOPTED FROM CARLYRATHBONE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One **BPOV**

**(This starts before Twilight. When Jasper is still human)**

It's my tenth birthday and I'm with my family and my closest friends. Jasper, Amelia, and Carrie. I was opening presents, this one was from my mom and dad, and it was a big box and sort of heavy. I pulled off all the paper and opened the lid. Inside was a pair of cowgirl boots. They were dark brown with a lighter brown that had some designs around it and a gold zipper. I loved them!

"Thank you, mom and dad! They are the best!" I shouted. I slid off my old pair and unzipped the new ones and slid them on. They fit perfectly.

"Me next!" Amelia said handing me a little gist bag. I took it from her and reached in. it was a little box. I opened it and inside was a gold chain necklace with a butterfly at the end. It was beautiful.

"Thank you Mel. It's beautiful." She giggled and nodded.

"ME!" Carrie said handed me a medium sized box. I opened it and inside was a pretty white dress. "It's for when you come to our house on Friday. We are having a big wedding for my sister. You and I are wearing that dress. She wants us to be in the wedding as flower girls." She said smiling.

"Okay." I said smiling back. "Jasper your last," I said, he grabbed a box from behind him and handed it to me. Inside was a locket. It was gold and a heart. On the back it said friends forever. And on the inside was a picture of me and him. "Aww! Thanks Jazzy." I said giggling.

"Why don't you all go out back while we make dinner." Dad said. We nodded and ran out.

You're probably wondering who I am. If not then… well I'm scared. Well I'm Isabella Parks. But I go by Bella. I have brown wavy hair and brown eyes. I just turned ten. I have three best friends. Amelia, who has black hair and bright green eyes. She was tanned lightly and skinny. Then there was Carrie. She's a year younger. She has blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes like her brother Jasper. He my age and has short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. They also have an older sister. She's hair and blue eyes. They all look alike. The thing that makes us the same is our dad's all work together in the company my dad made up. I really don't know what they do.

But all I know is that they make a lot of money and I mean a lot. Although good at times, sometimes it's not. Most people don't understand, but whatever. It was my birthday and it was great. Mom made a roast with salad and beans. She also made some fresh lemonade.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~skip to wedding~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was getting ready for Jasper and Carrie's sister's wedding. Ma had put curlers in my hair last night. The next day she woke me up at twelve. The wedding was at five but I had to be there by three. I ate some pancakes and then went back up to my room. I put my dress on and it flowed down to mid calf. It was really pretty. Ma undid the curlers and my hair fell to its natural position but all curly. She gave me a pair of black flats. I slipped them on while she put a red and orange flower in my hair.

We then got in the carriage and went to their house. It had been decorated in orange and red. It was really beautiful. I was looking around while ma pulled me up the staircase and into a room. She then closed the door and I looked around. There was Carrie, her sister and a few other people. I recognized one Carrie's mom. She smiled at me. I smiled back. Carrie had the same flower, dress, and shoes on as me. We stood in front of the mirror and giggled for a bit. Then we were told to get our baskets and walk down the aisle. We did as told.

It was a great wedding. We all danced and had fun. Carrie and I caught the bouquet. It was a good night.

That, was seven years ago. Now we're all 17 and are still best friends. I was wearing a pair of light brown cowboy boots. A green and yellow plaid shirt and ripped up shorts. I had on a necklace Jasper had gotten me for my sweet 16th.

Today I was with Jasper in his room. I was crying. Jasper and I were the closest of the group being the two oldest. And today he told me he was going to join the war.

"Jasper! You can't just tell me this. You know how much I care about you! You're like the bother I never had! Please just don't…" I trailed off at the end. He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at me. I bet I had make up running down my face. I let my head fall. I could hear his footsteps walk across the hard wood floors and to me. I saw his feet before he lifted my chin up with his index finger.

"Isabella Parks. Do not talk like I am not coming back, because I am. I would never leave you or my sister or ma. I love you all. I will come back." He said and with that he kissed me, full on the lips. I responded quickly.

I loved Jasper since seventh grade. Carrie and Ami knew but they never told. We pulled apart and he leaned his forehead against mine. He smiled down at me. I smiled back. "I will be back for another one of those." He whispered.

This was it. My Jazzy was leaving. Going off to war. Hopefully coming back. I got up and changed into shorts, black tank top, black cowboy boots, and put the necklace from Jasper when we were ten on. I walked down the road to his house. He, Carrie, Ami, and his parents were on his porch. There was a carriage outside. There sister and her husband were coming out of it. They all saw me walking towards them. Tears were running down everybody's faces except Jasper. I knew he was trying to be strong for us. He smiled at me when I walked up. He put his arm around me while I cried. His sister came up and gave Jasper a hug. We heard another carriage pull up and we all looked at it. It was full of soldiers.

"Well it's time for me to go." Jasper said. He hugged Carrie, his ma, dad, Ami, his sister's husband, his sister and then me. He kissed me lightly and then pulled away whispering. "Remember what I said." I nodded. I reached up and unlatched my necklace.

"And I'm hoping you'll be back to give me this back." I said holding out the locket. He smiles and took it in his hand.

"I promise I'll be back." He said. I nodded. Tears still falling down my face. He said goodbye to everyone and walked to the carriage. He hoped in and waved goodbye as it went down the road. I sighed. We walked into their house and sat down. Carries mom got us something to drink.

"So Bella, how long have you been dating Jazz?" Ami asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Well… ummm the day he told me." I said.

"Aww!" they cooed. I laughed a little. Still crying. I think we were all still crying. Having Jasper leave was horrible. We all hope for the best from him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kristi, Jasper's older sister, was getting ready to leave. Her husband had left two days ago for his job. We were all once again outside on the porch talking.

"Kristi, it was great seeing you again. Come back soon!" I had said. She hugged me and agreed. Over the past few months we grew closer. It was great. Jasper's letters to us made everyone happy. Sometimes he would write everybody a single letter and sometime he would just write one. A carriage was coming down the road. We had seen many so far. They all had solider on them. Either the men were coming back or they were stating they were killed or gone.

None thankfully stopped in front of the Whitlock house, well until now. An army man came 'round to us.

"Are y'all the Whitlock's?" he asked. We nodded. "Major Jasper Whitlock has gone MIA (a.k.a Missing In Action). We are terribly sorry to present you with the news. Here is some of Major Whitlock's stuff." He said. He handed me the stuff because I was closest. He saluted us and went back to the carriage. I looked down at his stuff and broke down crying. I dropped the stuff as my knees gave out. I just sat there my body shaking as I cried. Jasper. My jasper was gone. I felt someone put there arm around me. I looked to see Carrie on one side and Ami one the other. Both had tears in my eyes.

They smiled lightly. I smiled back. After a few minutes of crying. I stopped and picked up Jasper's stuff. There was a letter on top, some clothes and an envelope addressed to me. I handed the letter to Carrie while I picked up the on addressed to me.

_ Dear Isabella,_

_ If you are reading this then I didn't come back and I am truly sorry for that. I will love you my whole life and I have. I'm sorry I promised to come back and didn't. I had something planned out for when I came home. But I'm sorry I can't do it in person. But I'm hoping you'll say yes. Isabella Marie Parks I love you with all my life. Marry me?_

_ You're dearest Jasper_

I looked in the envelope and sure enough there was a ring._"Yes." _I said in my head. I slid the ring on and admired it. I started crying again. They all looked at me. And I showed them the letter. They gasped and said they were sorry.

A few weeks later I was once again at Jasper's. I was on the couch reading a book. His family has being giving me pity since I got the letter. And it was frustrating me. I couldn't handle it anymore. I threw the book across the room. They all came running in. Sympathetic faced. I stood up and looked at them.

"Bella are you all right?" his ma asked.

"NO! I'M NOT! SINCE I GOT THE LETTER I GET SYMPETHTIC FACES FROM ALL OF YA'LL AND IT'S ANNOYING!" I yelled at them.

Carrie started walking towards me arms extended. "We're sorry Bells, really sorry. If you told-" I cut her off.

"You know what it doesn't matter. I'm leaving." I said and turned around and walked out the door.

It was dark, Twilight. I smiled. I loved the night. I started walking around town. There weren't many people out. A few maybe. But not lots. I walked to the cemetery where Jasper's head stone lay. But no Jasper. I sighed and sank down against it. I closed my eyes for awhile. I was awake. I heard something in the bushes. I sighed. Probably something that is going to kill me. Good. I looked over when I heard someone talking.

"Who's there?" I said standing up. I heard a growl and in an instant there was a girl in front of me. I screamed. She put her hand over my mouth. She looked about 20-25 and had bright blonde hair and had deep red eyes.

"If I take my hand away will you scream?" she asked. I shook my head no. she sighed and took her hand away.

"Who are you?" I asked.

My name is Camellia. And who must you be?"

"I'm Isabella Marie Parks." I said. She nodded. She walked around me and the head stone.

"And why Miss Isabella are you here alone?"

"I'm here because this is my boyfriend/fiance's head stone. He went missing in war. About three weeks ago." She nodded. I don't know why I was telling her all this but I felt like I could trust her.

"Well Miss Isabella, I'd like to ask if you'd want to join my Army against my twin sister. She has gone crazy and I cannot just let her do this." I thought about it for awhile. I would get away from his family's pity. I nodded. "Alright but I must warn you Miss Isabella I must change you first."

"Change me? Into what?" I asked.

"A vampire. That is why my eyes are red. The process will take three days and it is extremely painful. But I will get someone to numb you before I bite you." She said. I gulped. Vampire? Aren't those just in fairy tales? But I already agreed.

"Alright I'll do it."

**Thanks so much to CarlyRathbone for letting me adopt this story from her. I promise I'll try my best to keep this story going. It might take a while to come up with stuff, but I won't abandon this story it has to much potential.**

**AlyssaMarie4Eva **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry I've taken so long, but I've been doing charity work through my church so I haven't had much time. I'll try to fix everything and then start coming up with things to write for this story, so it might take sometime because I also have summer school coming up soon. =)**

**Thanks for reading this story and keep following it. Updates maybe based on the # of reviews I get or how soon I can write then type it up.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns everything, I own nothing although I would love to own Jasper.**

_Italics: thoughts_

Normal: actions and other stuff

".": speech

**BPOV**

_ Whenever I thought about my past, sometimes I lose it, sad or bad. Most of the time bad. I'd have to run out and up-root trees. But whatever. Last time I thought about the past I was in a motel. And I didn't make it to the trees. It ended up being the door, couch and wall…. Let's just say I'm not allowed back. But now I'm in this little town. Forks, Washington. I really don't like it. The other bad thing, I have to go to high school. Because well to keep up the image of 'Normal' but I'm far from that. Well thinking this I noticed it was time for school. I heard around school, and sneaking in the teachers' lounge, there are five new students._

In this town it's just me and my 'sister' I changed her after seeing her dyeing. I felt sorry for her. A mountain lion had gotten a hold of her and I saved her. Her name, Ashley. She has long blonde hair and gold eyes. She also has scratches all over her. But you can't see them without vampire eyes.

I made it so it was not going to be very cold. Oh my powers are changing my appearance, the four elements, absorbing peoples powers, and a mental and physical shield. I have the most powers out of any vampire in the world. Most don't have a power. But I have four.

I got dressed into some light colored skinny jeans, a big pink LOVE sweater, and knee high boots. I made my hair straight as a pin. I grabbed my white purse; the keys to my 2010 Camero were sitting on the counter and went to the couch and waited for Ash. I was messing with my power and made my eyes a bright but soft blue color. I made Ash's her usual hazel green. She came down a minute later. She had on dark jeans, a white sweater with a pink heart on it. She had brown boots on and her usual purse. She had her phone out and was texting someone.

We walked out to the garage and drove to school.

My house is a small little house in Seattle. Near the forest. I loved it. It had dark and bright colors on the inside. The family room was a dark brown with gold accents; the TV room was grey with purple and red. My room was a light blue with a dark purple and light green. There was a large black bed under a window which had purple drapes. A TV set with shelves which held CD's, books, and a stereo. I have a kitchen. I never use it though…..

**APOV**

Vision:

_Rain. No rain. Girl. Weather….?_

End Vision

Someone was shaking my arm.

"ALICE!" Rose yelled in my opposite ear. I jumped.

"You do know that hurts." I said. She just smiled.

"Alice, you were out for awhile what did you see." Jasper said. He was on my other side, he must have been shaking me.

"How was I out for awhile? I had the shortest vision." I said.

"You were out for like ten minutes." Esme said. I looked at her and shrugged.

"Oh and Emmett, no baseball tonight." I said. He frowned. We all laughed. He loved playing vampire baseball.

"Well you kids have to go. Don't want to be late on your first day of school. "Esme said ushering us out the door. Carlisle had already left for work. I, Edward, and Jazz got in the Volvo while Em and Rose went in his Jeep.

We were on the high way when a black 2010 Camero cut in front of us. Edward hit the horn.

"Damn kid." He said.

I laughed while Jasper just sulked in the back as usual. Sometimes I wonder why I married him. Edward tried to hold in his laugh but it came out as a cough.

"What's so funny Eddie?" Jazz asked.

"Nothing." He said.

**BPOV**

I was on the high way when I cut some guy off. He was going way to slow for me. He honked at me and we just laughed. By now Ash had stopped texting.

I pulled into the parking lot, tires screeching and parked in my usual spot. We got out making our usual scene, everybody looked at us. I smiled looking over at Ash she had the same shit eating grin on. We shut the doors and went to the back and leaned against it. Most girls had hit their boyfriends already. I chuckled. The new kid's car pulled in. The stupid silver Volvo owner. Good they got there welcome. There was a big Jeep behind them. They parked next to each other. They all got out and walked toward the office. The breeze hit and swept their scents towards us. They smelled of vampire and animals. Ash and my head snapped over to them. They were walking in two's except for a bronze haired guy. I was hit with another scent; musk with a woodsy smell. Like Texas. But I only… never mind. I looked at Ash when the bell rang. We walked to English and sat at our usual seats. Mine in the front because the teacher was a total perv and always checked me out. Ash was in the back. Lucky bitch. One of the new kids the blonde chick walked in. She gave a slip to the teacher and he pointed to the chair next to mine.

We didn't talk through the whole hour. The bell finely rang and Ash and I ran out of the room meeting each other at the door. When we walked out another new kid was there. The big burly one.

"Hey Rosie! I found those two!" he said to the blonde girl.

"Emmett, just shut up." She said. I smirked. I sucked in a deep, unneeded breathe and sighed. They looked at me.

"Can y'all hush up. Do you know how stupid you sound." I said looking at the big one "And you, well you got to keep him on a leash." I said.

"Hey! That's what my mom said!" the big one said. I sighed and hit my forehead with my hand.

"Well if y'all don't hurry you'll be late. Now go." I said. They nodded and went the opposite way. I ran off towards history while Ash went off to bio. I walked in the door 30 seconds after the bell. I silently thanked myself we had a guy teacher.

"Ms. Parks why are you late?" he asked. He must be mad. I but on my 'im stupid face and I have no idea what you are talking about' face.

"But Mr. Fisher, I'm not late I walked in right before the bell rang." I said batting my eyelashes. He looked dazed and nodded. The whole class had been watching. I turned on my heel and smirked at them all and walked over to my seat and sat down quietly. Apparently all my teachers hate me and they put next to yet again another new kid. This was another blonde. But a guy. He had golden eyes, like the rest, and honey colored locks of hair that feel in his face.

"So today class we will be talking about the Civil War yet again. So to start off today let's talk about MIA. Missing in action. There was a major in the war who ranked very quick at his age. His name was Jasper Whitlock. Does anyone have an idea of what happened to him?" he asked. I raised my hand, being the goody good I am, "Yes Ms. Parks." he said.

"When I was little I remember my dad telling me stories that he was taken away while looking for any missing people. When they took him they made him apart of their own army knowing he was a skilled fighter. My dad would always mix up the stories sometimes saying the major was taken by vampires." I said.

"Yes that is most precise in most books. Now if you turn….." he said, his voice trailing off. I looked to the new kid next to me and a picture of Jasper popped up. His blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I sighed and opened my book.

When the bell rang I walked out of class and down the hall. I meet Ash in the quad and we walked to German. We knew most languages but we didn't feel like learning a new one so we are taking German again.

Thankfully this class was full so we didn't have to worry about the new kids. The class went by fast and we had lunch next. Me and Ash walked over to the line and got some food to 'eat' we went over to our normal table and we sat with our backs to each other with our feet up on the other chairs. We were texting the Denali coven; we were the closet out of all the covens.

Someone cleared there throat. I put my phone away and sat normally at the same time Ash did. Sometimes we think we were twins separated at birth, but that couldn't work she was born after me…. Oh well.

The Cullen's were standing there.

"Hey, there new kids. Need a seat? I totally bet you, Ash, Jessica would totally forget Mike for the copper head over there." she chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Look she's already staring." She pointed over to Jessica who was practically drolling over him. I started laughing.

"Stanley! Stop staring!" Ash yelled. I just kept laughing when I saw Jessica's face.

"As you can see we pretty much own the school. Now how may we be of service?" I asked leaning on my elbows toward them.

"Your vampires." The pixie said. She was hanging onto the dude's arm from History. It was sick.

"No I'm a unicorn. No shit I'm a vampire and if you look in a mirror for once you'll see your one two." Ash said.

"HAHA! Yeah and I'm a sparkling fairy God."I said chuckling.

"But when we looked around there was no vampires in the area." Copper head said.

"Yeah…. so we've been here since freshman year. And if you were to look in Seattle you would have found us." I said winking; I leaned back putting my feet on the table.

"Alright well would you want to come to over to our house to talk about ourselves." Copper head said.

"Maybe. I got things to do. Ash we haven't hunted in a few days. You feel like it tonight?" I said. She nodded.

"Well if you decide to come here's directions." The blonde guy said. He handed me a piece of paper.

"Oh we know where you live. Bells practically made you ram the wall." Ash said.

"That's your welcome present by the way. No ya'll better get to class before your late I'm the only one with mad hot persuading skills." I said my accent slipping. I covered my mouth and got up the same time the bell rang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **after school ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"So Bells you want to go to their house?" Ash asked. I giggled.

"I know why you want to go." I said winking.

"What are you talking about? I'm shocked.

"Oh you know what I mean! You were staring at copper head!" I said laughing. By now we were half way to Seattle.

"Fine maybe. But don't you want to know what they eat? I mean there eyes were golden like the Denali."

"Don't you remember the Denali hunt animals? That's why their eyes are golden. We drink humans so ours are RED. Get it?" I said. She nodded. "So we will go but we will go after we hunt. I'm thirsty."

~*~ after hunting

We finished hunting so rapist from a club and then we drove to the Cullen's. I let our eyes go to red. We pulled into the long drive and I sped up to about 200. We wound in and out until we pulled up to the house. me and Ash ran up to the door and opened it just walking in.

"You want to talk?" I asked.

**Keep reviewing and I will try to put up the other chapters**

**Love,**

**Alyssa Marie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry this up date is so late my parents were gone so my grandma came to visit. I'll try to get up the chapters that were already published before I adopted this, this week because I start summer school next week and am going to begin brain storming what to do next for this story so bare with me please.**

**I OWN NOTHING S.M. OWNS EVERYTHING**

**Jasper POV**

I walked into History and had the teacher sign the paper. He pointed to a seat in front and I sat down. The bell rang and the teacher started rambling on about the Civil War. A minute later a girl walked in. she was a vampire. I could tell from her scent. She had mid-back length brown-reddish hair. She also had bright blue eyes that were soft looking. They looked like mine when I was human… she looked like my Bella from when I was human.

"Ms. Parks, why are you late?" Mr. Fisher asked her, he sounded mad. She looked at him like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"But Mr. Fisher I'm not late I walked in right before the bell." She said batting her eyelashes. Mr. Fisher was dazed and he nodded. She came over and sat next to me. She looked at me and smiled. And then looked back to the front after frowning.

"So today class we will be talking about the Civil War yet again. So to start off today let's talk about MIA. Missing in action. There was a major in the war who ranked very quick at his age. His name was Jasper Whitlock. Does anyone have an idea of what happened to him?" the girl raised her hand.

"When I was little I remember my dad telling me stories that he was taken away while looking for any missing people. When they took him they made him apart of their own army knowing he was a skilled fighter. My dad would always mix up the stories sometimes saying the major was taken by vampires." She said. That was my story. Everyone laughed at her when she said vampires. If only they knew.

"Yes that is most precise in most books. Now if you turn to page 394 you'll read about this part of the war." He said. He girl looked at me again and sighed and opened her book.

At lunch we walked up to the girl and a blonde girl with her. They were both texting. We stood in front of their table. We waited until Emmett cleared his throat. They both looked up.

"Hey, there new kids. Need a seat? I totally bet you, Ash, Jessica would totally forget Mike for the copper head over there." She said. The one, Ash, laughed.

"Oh yeah. Look she's already staring." She pointed over to Jessica who was practically drooling over him." They laughed.

"Stanley! Stop staring!" Ash yelled.

"As you can see we pretty much own the school. Now how may we be of service?" unnamed girl said leaning forward on her elbows.

"Your vampires." Alice said.

"No I'm a unicorn." Ash said with a straight face. "No shit I'm a vampire and if you look in a mirror for once you'll see your one two."

"HAHA! Yeah and I'm a sparkling fairy God." The other girl said.

"But when we looked around there was no vampires in the area." Edward said.

"Yeah…. Soooo we've been here since freshman year. And if you were to look in Seattle you would have found us." She said winking at us and leaning back putting her feet on the table.

"Alright well would you want to come to over to our house to talk about ourselves." Edward asked.

"Maybe. I got things to do. Ash we haven't hunted in a few days. You feel like it tonight?" She asked, Ash nodded.

"Well if you decide to come here's directions." I said handing a piece of paper over.

"Oh we know where you live. Bells practically made you ram the wall." Ash said. So here name had Bell in it.

"That's your welcome present by the way. No y'all better get to class before your late I'm the only one with mad hot persuading skills." 'Bells' said. She had a little accent but he covered her mouth quickly and then got at the same time the bell rang. They both left and we just stood there.

It was quiet for awhile until Emmett said "DAMN! I like the brunette one! She got some attitude." He laughed Rose hit him.

"Come on we're going to be late." Alice said. We all went to class.

After school we saw the other two drive off and we drove home. Carlisle wasn't going to be home for awhile but Esme was there. We pulled up and got out of the cars. Emmett went straight to the xbox I sat on the chair near him and read a book. Rose and Alice went upstairs Edward went over to his piano and started playing. What a douche. Who plays piano now a days.

"I heard that." He said.

"Heard what?" Emmett asked.

"OH I called Ed a douche in my head. And since he's such a stalker he read my mind again."

"Jasper!" Esme called from her room.

"Sorry Esme." I called back.

We sat in silence for about ten minute until we heard car doors slam and someone walked through the door. 'Bells' and Ash. They both ran over and flopped down on the couch. But with blood red eyes.

"You wanted to talk?" 'Bells' asked.

Alice and Rose came down along with Esme. We all started at them mouths open.

"Close your mouths. You'll catch flies and their blood is nasty. Trust me." Ash said shivering. 'Bells' laughed at her.

"And who are you?" Esme asked. 'Bells' got up and ran up to her.

"Isabella Marie Parks, I got by Bella or I'll punch you in the face. That over there is Ashley Rose Walter Parks. I was born September 13, 1843. God I seem old. I was changed when I was 20. By Camellia. Southern Wars. She was against her sister Maria. Ashley born April 9, 1933. Changed when she was 17 by me. After a mountain lion attack. Now who changed y'all, name, and DOB." Bella said.

"DOB?" Emmett asked.

"Date of birth." Ashley said walking around. There was a chorus of oh's from around the room.

"I'm Esme Platt Cullen born 1895. I was changed by Carlisle Cullen my mate." She said and looked at Edward.

"I'm Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Born June 20, 190. I was also changed by Carlisle. No mate." He said looking at Emmett.

"I'm Emmett McCarthy Cullen born in 1915. I was changed by Carlisle my mate is Rosalie." He looked over at Rose.

"I'm Rosalie Hale McCarthy Cullen born in 1915. And Emmett is my mate." She looked at Alice who was sitting by the stairs. She hopped up.

"HI! I'm Mary Alice Brandon Hale Whitlock Cullen." Bella's head whipped over at Alice and Ashley's head whipped over to look at Bella. Alice looked smug. "I was born in 1901. I don't know who by and my mate is Jasper." She looked over at me still smug. Bella looked like she was about to rip her head off. Her eyes were red.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen. Born in 1843. I was turned by Maria. My mate is Alice." Bella looked at me then back at Alice. Her eyes went blue when she looked at me but back to red.

"I know you have another member Carlisle Cullen he changed most of you. He was born in 1641. Changed by a rapid vampire. And hid. He'll be back in twenty minutes." Bella said still glaring at Alice, who still looked smug. I looked over at Edward.

_What's going on?_

He shrugged. He pointed to his head and then Alice and started lip singing a song. And then pointed at Bella and made an 'x' with his fingers. Alice's emotions were smug and Bella's were well mad, pissed, and ready to kill. I went back to my book not caring anymore. I still noticed Bella and Alice having a stare down.

~*~ 20 minutes when Carlisle comes.

Carlisle walked in the door. Bella and Alice still staring each other down. Bella looked away when she heard Carlisle. She walked up to him with Ashley behind her.

"Hi. I'm Isabella Parks but I go by Bella and this is my sister Ashley Parks. We came to meet you all. Well Ash wanted to meet you all I knew most of your pasts by looking at you. I have four powers I can change my appearance, control the four elements, I have a mental and physical shield, and I can absorb powers. Ashley has the power of teleportation." She said holding her hand out. We all once again gawked.

"What did we say earlier? Close your mouths or y'all catch flies." She said. She shook hands with Carlisle and went to sit down. She sat in the chair and Ashley sat on the arm. Alice had come and sat down next to me and Carlisle and Esme went to the love seat while Emmett picked up Rose and sat her on his lap next to Edward.

"Bella, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, well I was born in Texas, September 13, 1843. My dad owned this big corporation backs there something to do with ummm… well actually I don't know. My parent never told me. Well my boyfriend went to war and soon went MIA when he was meant to come home. They never found him. His family always gave me pity so one day I left after yelling at them. I was changed that night when I was 20. I was changed by Camilla. I was her second hand in the Southern Wars. During wars I would go in and take some people and leave. We would teach them if they wanted to live they had to be good. And most did. I killed about 500 people because they didn't want to be good. They only reason I was the one killing them was because what happened before I was changed. I never gave a rat's ass about anything. I was always a mess. Knotted hair ripped clothes. But I was always the best. Camilla told me I could hunt humans or animals. I chose humans but I choose to drink all the alcoholics or rapist. Me and Ash both. But during my time as a second hand and going in and out of Maria's camp I was caught often. And I always lost my arm but I got it back and ran. While I was healing Camellia said she would go and recruit some people. She went but never came back. It had been a week so I sent someone out they came back and said she had died. After that I went on a rampage. Camellia was my friend. Her own sister had killed her. So when I was fully healed I went to the camp. I had many powers by then. So I decided to go and have fun. Every time I was about to be attacked they either died on the spot or were incinerated. But all the screaming made Maria come out, with sex hair. Her clothes ripped. She looked around and saw me. Her eyes black now. And she went at me. I killed her after fighting for a bit. Before I killed her I told she was to go rot in hell. She said that I was a crazy ass bitch who was stupid enough do go after her. But she died and I told everyone who tried to escape they would die. I killed and taught them for some time and after I killed everyone who wanted to be killed and taught everyone who wanted to be taught it had been a few years and then I left and traveled the world running into Ash on the way." She said.

"Wait you said Maria right?" Edward asked. She nodded cocking her head to the side. "Jasper was in the Southern Wars with Maria." Edward said. She stood up. My hands dropped the book on the table next to me and my knees made me stand up. I wasn't doing this. I started walking around to the larger space. Bella behind me. Everyone was watching.

"Jasper. You don't look familiar. Did I let you free? And don't lie to me." she asked walking in a circle around me.

"No ma'am. I ran with two other people after Camellia was killed." I said.

"What were their names?"

"Peter and Charlotte." I said.

"Oh I remember them. Char was the itsty one?" I nodded. "Yes I remember them I was going to abduct them once but they said they were planning a leave. I let them stay. And how did you get into Maria's army? You must have been a skilled fighter? Well let's just test your fighting skills." She said and walked out the back door I, still under control, followed along with the rest of the family. We went to a clearing and we stood across from each other. She now let me out of her control.

"It's easy. Fight me. But no powers."

"How do you know I have a power?"

"I just absorbed it. Now GO!" she yelled and then charged at me. She came close but I step sided but she also step sided and crashed into me. She sent me flying back. You could hear Emmett's booming laugh. I got up and ran back. Her eyes kept flashing. Blue, red, black, brown and back again. Her face held no emotion. She stared at me and every time her eyes flashed brown she reminded me of my Bella. I sighed and charged at me. She stood but at the very last second she moved to the left and jumped at me. We rolled in the grass. She kept punching me. I just blocked her.

"I know its you." I whispered. She didn't say anything. It just started raining. "And I know you know it's me. Bell I'm sorry."

"SORRY!" she yelled jumping up mud all over her. I stood up and looked at her. Everyone was confused. "You fucking disappeared! You said you'd come back! You didn't though." She whispered the last part. I walked up to her.

"Bells come on. I had no choice if I wanted to go with Maria. I couldn't leave I was always being watched." I put my arms on her shoulder. She shook me off though.

"Yeah I know I saw you once. That's why my arm was ripped of the second time." She said, she walked around.

I heard Alice start yelling and running over to us. She didn't make it. Instead she ran into something. I looked at Bella and she nodded. Her shield is up.

"Jazzy, you can't just leave me for her!" Alice yelled.

_Jasper, its Bella don't freak. Alice is not you true mate. When she says she goes on shopping trips all over the world. She actually goes to Italy. To meet up with Alec. In fact she was planning to go in two days._

I looked back at her and she nodded.

"Alice just stop. Okay. I don't want to be with you anymore. And plus I loved Bella first." I said.

I walked back to Bella and put my arms around her. "I said I'd be back for one of these." He said and kissed me. He pulled away and smiled.

"Okay big whoop your back together. But what about at school." Rose asked. Bella got a sly look on her face and just smiled.

**As usual please update and feel free to give me advice anything is better than nothing so I'll need the readers to help me =)**

**Alyssa Marie**


	4. AN sorry

Hey sorry there is no update yet I some how broke my computer and right now have no money to get a new one so updates won't be for a while sadly. And I've only had this computer for a year =( ) I was putting some stuff down to show my mom what I wanted to sell and the K & L keys broke off and I have no warranty ( idk why not but what ever this computer already had a Trojan Horse on it )


End file.
